


Drop and Yeet - Full speed

by Dropandyeet



Series: Drop and yeet - All the speed [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Don't Read This, Funfacts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Superheroes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropandyeet/pseuds/Dropandyeet
Summary: You know why you are here
Series: Drop and yeet - All the speed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609030
Kudos: 9





	1. Volume 1

Funfact: Teenagers scare the living shit out of me.

Es wehte ein eisiger Wind durch Memecity. Drop-person und Yeetgirl wanderten durch die Straßen, auf der Suche nach Kaffee und einem Zuhause, denn sie hatten es verloren, nicht nur wegen der desolaten Wirtschaftslage, sondern auch weil sie die Adresse nicht mehr fanden. Doch plötzlich wurde der Alltag durch die Sirene der Superhelden durchbrochen: „If you love me let me gooo!“  
Wie ein Wolfsheulen drang der Ton durch die Stadt.   
„Obacht“, sagte Drop-person: „Jemand braucht Hilfe!“  
„Och nee. Ich will nicht helfen. Ich bin sowieso böse bis ins Mark! Die Dunkelheit pers-„   
„Sabrina!“  
„Mhmm. Okay“, Yeet girl war nicht überzeugt: “Außerdem hast du meine geheime Identität verraten, Yvette!“  
„Ach so, weil du ja so viel besser bist!“  
Die Sirene heulte erneut auf.  
„Lass uns gehen. Dips! Ich fahre!“

Als sie an der Szene des Geschehens angekommen waren, erkannten sie das Ausmaß der der Katastrophe.   
„Die Sporthalle brennt. Wen interessiert das? Ich mache eh kein Sport.“  
„Du hast recht, Yeetgirl! Außerdem sind da eh nur kleine Kinder drin.“  
Auf einmal kam eine gutaussehende Lehrkraft angelaufen.  
„Yeetgirl! Drop-person! Ich bin so froh, dass ihr da seid! Könnt ihr die Kinder retten?“  
Vor allem Yeetgirl war für einen Moment sprachlos, sie hatte einen Instantcrush auf diesen Lehrer entwickelt!  
„Und könnt ihr dabei auch die Kaffeemaschine retten?“  
„Natürlich!“, sagten die Heldinnen gleichzeitig.   
Bevor sich der Lehrer umsehen konnte war Yeetgirl in der Sporthalle verschwunden. Mit überragendem Heldenmut yeetete sie ein Kind nach dem anderen aus der Sporthalle, während Drop-person scheinbar wahllos, aber doch überraschend effektiv Wasserflaschen zum Löschen fallen ließ.   
Schließlich hörte man verzweifelte schreie:  
„MEIN BABY! MEIN BABY! MEIN SCHATZ!“   
Yeetgirl hielt die Kaffeemaschine zärtlich in ihren Armen während sie fauchte und wie das Gollum aus der Sporthalle schlurfte.   
„Danke, dass ihr die Kinder gerettet habt“, sagte der Lehrer: „Vielleicht könnten wie mal einen Kaffee trinken…“  
Doch Yeetgirl hatte ihren Crush schon vergessen, lud die neu gestohlene erworbene Kaffeemaschine ins Auto und fauchte noch einmal:  
„Mein Schatz! Ich teile nicht!“  
Drop-person eilte ihr zu Hilfe und mit vereinter Kraft war die Kaffeemaschine schon sehr bald sicher im Auto verstaut.  
Auf einmal ertönte eine gruselige Stimme:  
„Das war erst der Anfang! In Zukunft werde ich… nein, nein! Hier drüben!“  
Der Ton wechselte von gruselig zu genervt und nach einiger Suche fanden unsere Helden die Gestalt auf dem Dach der Sporthalle.  
„DANKE! Ich dachte schon ihr könntet mich nicht sehen! Wo war ich? Ach ja! Ich plane die gesamte Stadt einzunehmen! Ich werde böse, böse Dinge t- Entschuldigung. Ich werde gerade angerufen. Ich schicke euch einfach eine Anfrage auf Instagram.“  
Drop-person zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass mich das interessiert?“  
„Das tut meinen Gefühlen weh!“, schrie die mysteriöse Person und löste sich in eine Rauchwolke auf. Dann folgte ein Erdbeben.  
„Klopf auf Holz, dass das nicht nochmal passiert.“

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Volume 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voll kein Bock gehabt auf Rechtschreibprüfung. Sorry.

Funfact des Tages: Istanbul was Constantinople. Now it's Istanbul, not Constantinople. Been a long time gone, Oh Constantinople.

Die Stadt war durch das Erbeben stark zerstört worden. Drop und Yeet fuhren durch die Straßen, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach einem Parkplatz, welche noch seltener geworden waren. Die Stadtverwaltung tat alles um den Menschen zu helfen, allerdings beinhaltete das in erster Linie Wohnungsbau. Ein Lichtblick gab es allerdings: Niemand wurde ernsthaft verletzt.  
„Ich wünschte das würde mich interessieren“, sagte Drop-person.  
„Same“, stimmte Yeetgirl zu und griff auf die Rückbank und aktivierte die Kaffeemaschine. In den letzten Wochen war die Rückbank zur Küche, Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer zugleich geworden. Sie waren immer noch obdachlos, doch versuchten das ganze romantisch zu verklären. Sie waren nicht obdachlos, sie waren allzeit bereit! Was natürlich nicht wahr ist, niemand ist jemals bereit.  
„Dafür, dass wie Helden sind, sind wir ziemlich asozial eingestellt“, bemerkte Sabrina.  
„Prost!“  
Sie tranken ihren Kaffee auf ex und stellten das Radio an.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir echte Helden sind.“  
„Doch sind wir. Ich war neulich beim Arbeitsamt. Die Stadt hat uns eingestellt und unsere offizielle Berufsbezeichnung lautet Held!“, erklärte Sabrina.  
„Wow. Krass. Wie hast du das denn geschafft?“  
„Ich habe mich verlaufen, hatte Zeit und dachte: Warum nicht?“  
„Sind wir jetzt Avengers?“  
Sabrina dachte einen Moment darüber nach, wurde allerdings von Radio abgelenkt. Es spielt „Welcome to the black parade“ und die beiden schrien für die nächsten fünf Minuten und elf Sekunden durchgängig. Als das Lied vorbei war beruhigten sie sich etwas.  
„Nein“, sagte Sabrina: „Wir sind keine Avengers. Falsches Universum. Aber wenigstens sind wir die guten und haben die beste Motivation, die ein Held haben kann?“  
„Eigentlich bin ich gar nicht motivi-„  
„Geld!“  
„Fuck yeah. Ich war noch nie so motiviert.“  
Sie fuhren für einige Minuten planlos durch die Stadt bis Sabrinas Handy klingelte.  
„Drop and Yeet! Full speed! They save the world for money! They are as tall as they can be!“  
Das war ihr Themesong! Etwas wichtiges muss vorgefallen sein!  
„Bonjour meine Freunde! Hier ist Bürgermeister Felix! Könnt ihr beim Aufbau der Stadt helfen?“, fragte er hochmotiviert.  
„Also eigentlich fühle ich mich dafür nicht so zuständig, aber wir werden ja jetzt bezahlt. Gib uns die Adresse, wir sind in zwei Tagen da!“  
Fünf Stunden später erreichten sie die Baustelle. Die beiden Helden yeeteten Ziegel und ließen Beton fallen, bis ein Haus gebaut war.  
„Das hält bestimmt nicht!“, sagte der Bauleiter.  
„What. A. Shame!“, sagte Drop-person und ging zum Auto.  
„Lass uns Felix anrufen, damit er weiß, dass wir gearbeitet haben.“  
Hinter ihnen explodierte das Gebäude. Obwohl es cooler gewesen wäre sich nicht umzudrehen konnten sie ihrer Neugier nicht widerstehen und drehten sich um.  
In dem Gebäude schrie etwas und Sabrina yeetete einen Ziegelstein in die Richtung aus dem der Schrei kam.  
Der Schrei hörte abrupt auf, dann erhob sich eine Person aus den Trümmern, in schwarz gekleidet und in Asche gehüllt.  
„Du Bitch! Was machst du da?“, rief das Mädchen.  
Sabrinas Augen wurden ganz groß als sie erkannte wer vor ihr stand.  
„Angelina?“  
„Sabrina?“  
Die Schwestern hatten sich lang nicht mehr gesehen und es lag Liebe in ihren Augen. Und sehr viel Wut.  
„Du hast mich einfach so in einem Einkaufszentrum zurückgelassen! Tagelang war ich verloren!“  
„Ich wollte halt auf einer sechsspurigen Straße laufen! Ich bin Suicidegirl und unsterblich. Ich habe gerade versucht mich umzubringen“, erklärte Angelina.  
„Das ist mir zu viel. Wir machen nächste Woche weiter.“

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Volume 3

Funfact des Tages: David Bowie hat mal eine Gastrolle bei Spongebob gesprochen. Vielen Dank, Tim, für diesen Fan- und Funfact. Und welchen Funfact habt ihr mitgebracht Kinder?

Es war ein schöner Tag in Memecity und Yvette, Sabrina und Angelina fuhren umher. Bürgermeister Felix hatte länger nicht mehr angerufen und so hatten sie ein wenig Freizeit, allerdings hatte sie dadurch auch kein Geld und deshalb beschlossen sie in einem Park zu fahren, anstatt Merch shoppen zu gehen.  
„Ich wäre lieber drinnen geblieben!“, meinte Angelina: „Aber wenigstens könnte ich mich an diesen Bäumen er…“  
„Angelina!“  
Angelina schmollte eine Weile auf der Parkbank während Yvette und Sabrina schaukelten. Als sie sich zu langweilen begannen gesellten sie sich zu Angelina.  
„Ich wäre auch lieber zuhause. Wir könnten Umbrella Academy gucken,“ schlug Sabrina vor.  
„Wir haben kein Geld für Netflix. Wir brauchen einen Auftrag, sonst können wir uns gar nichts mehr leisten.“  
Sie saßen dort in betretendem Schweigen bis die Sonne unterging.  
An ihnen schlürfte ein müder Junger vorbei.  
„Hey… ich habe gehört ihr sucht Arbeit? Ich habe auch gehört, dass zwei Straßen weiter ein Monster Straßenlampen zerstört. Oh, ich höre eine Kaffeemaschine.“  
„Dankeschön! Aber wer bist du?“  
„Zuhör-Man! Aber meine Freunde nennen mich Kristof. Mhmm… Kaffeemaschine.“  
„Danke, Kristof! Wir melden uns mal bei dir!“  
Der Junge schlurfte weiter und verschwand in der Nacht, scheinbar ohne sie gehört zu haben. Mit neuem Tatendrang erfüllt machten unsere Heldeninnen auf den Weg.  
Als sie die Straße erreichten glich sie einem Schlachtfeld, brennende Autos, umgeknickte Straßenschilder, doch am auffälligsten war das riesige Monster, welches von einer Straßenlampe hing.  
„Ich glaube, dass ich hier für nicht qualifiziert bin“, bemerkte Sabrina und die anderen schüttelten ihre Köpfe.  
Das Monster bemerkte unsere drei Helden und breitete seine ledrigen Flügel aus, stieß sich von der Straßenlampe ab und schrie: „Bröther! Give me a lamp!“  
Das Monster war eine seltsame Mischung aus Motte und Mann – Mothman!  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Drop-person.  
„Ich bin die pure Dunkelheit! Ich kann da nicht helfen“, erklärte Yeetgirl und ihre Schwester nickte zustimmend.  
Drop-person seufzte genervt und holte ihr Handy raus.  
„Ich google das jetzt einfach!“  
Während das Trio auf das viel zu langsame Internet wartete zerstörte Mothman weiter den Straßenzug.  
„Das dauert viel zu lang! Was machen wir den jetzt?“  
Sab- äh Yeetgirl wollte es mal mit ihrem Handy versuchen, allerdings wurde sie von einem wilden Elton John abgelenkt und konnte sich nicht mehr einkriegen. Mit ihrem Glockenhellen lachen erhellte sie die Welt. Was überraschend ist, da sie die Unterheit ist. Vielleicht ist dies der Beweis für das Potenzial in jedem Menschen oder… mothman warf eine Lampe gefährlich nah zur erzählstimme, welche sich daraufhin nicht mehr ablenken ließ.  
„Brøther! I’ve found a lamp!“  
Die Motte, der Mann, the mothman, folg auf Sabrina zu, allerdings schubste Angelina sie zur Seite, in einem heldenhaften Akt der schwesterlichen Lie-  
„Töte mich, Motte!“, schrie Angelina.  
Whatever.  
„Angelina! Nein!“, rief Yvette und schubste Angelina zur Seite und warf das Monster mit einer Vilsa-Feinperlig-Flasche ab. Über ihnen erschien auf einmal eine Lautreklame und proklamierte fröhlich: Sabrina: Power up! Deine Yeetreichweite hat sich erweitert! Yvette: Du hast die ewige Wasserflasche gewonnen, wie echtes Plastik, außer, dass es nicht kaputt geht. Angelina: Please stop killing yourself. Die Leuchttafel verschwand und die Motte lag tot am Boden.  
„Ew“, fasste Yvette die Lage poetisch zusammen.  
Die drei standen ratlos auf der Straße.  
„Die Folge müsste jetzt doch langsam vorbei sein, oder?“, frage Sabrina und sah sich um.  
„Ich bin verwirrt“, stimmte Yvette zu und schaute auf die Uhr. Es wurde langsam echt Zeit.  
„Ich will sterben“, sagte Angelina und Sabrina sah sie wütend an.  
Alles war gut, etwas sinnlos und irgendwie ohne Handlung, aber es war alles gut. Sabrinas Handy klingelte: „Drop and Yeet! Full speed! They save the world for money! They are as tall as they can be!“  
Yvette sah sie irritiert an: „Wer hat den bitte heute noch sein Handy auf laut?“  
„Boah! Das ist für den Plot!“, sagte Angelina.  
„Bonjour, mes amis! Ich habe von euren Heldentaten gehört! Natürliche habe ich euch schon Geld überwiesen! Ich- Ahrgfsgdaöädshfghsfkl!“  
Die Leitung war tot. Was ist bloß mit Felix passiert?


	4. Chapter 4

Funfact: Ich würde gerne religiöse Funfacts über das Alte Testament geben, aber davon habe ich kaine Ahnung. 

„Aww, shit“, sagte Sabrina.  
Sie standen immer noch zu dritt auf der Straße, um ringt von Trümmern und der Leiche der Motte. Und ihr Freund und Bürgermeister (Freund und Helfer?) wurde entführt. Es wehte ein eisiger Wind durch die Straßen, wie in diesen Momenten immer einer weht.  
„Wir müssen uns um Felix kümmern! Was ist, wenn ihm was passiert ist?“; fragte Yvette.  
(Anmerkung der Autorin: Natürlich ist ihm etwas passiert, das ist wichtig für die Handlung. Allerdings nichts allzu Ernstes, schließlich lieben wir Felix.)  
„Wir sollten nach Spuren suchen!“, schlug Angelina vor und ging zum Auto. Yvette folgte ihr und Sabrina gab ihr bestes. Nach einer Viertelstunde hatten es alle ins Auto geschafft und während das Autoradio Death March von Motionless in White spielte. Die Erde erzitterte vor diesen drei tapferen Kriegerinnen. Es war einfach episch, die Sonne glänzte auf dem schwarzen Lack des Autos und es machte auch gar keine komischen Geräusche (oder die Musik war zu laut, um diese zu hören.) Sie parken in der Parkverbotszone vor dem Rathaus und marschierten in Zeitlupe ins Foyer, es war einfach cool. Voller Tatendrang standen sie in der Lobby bis sie merken, dass sie wahrscheinlich mit den Sekretären sprechen mussten, um zu wissen wo Felix Büro ist. Da war nicht so viel Tatendrang übrig. Aber mit dem kleinen bisschen Tatendrang das noch übrig war stiegen sie in den Fahrstuhl und suchten einfach jede Etage ab, bis die das Büro des Bürgermeisters fanden. Strong indepented women who don’t need no social skills.  
„Die Tür ist verschlossen!“, bemerkte Sabrina.  
Yvette war ein schlaues Mädchen und entschied sich direkt für Sachbeschädigung. Sie Benutzte ihre ewige Wasserflasche, um die Tür aufzubrechen. Vielleicht lag irgendwo ein Ersatzschlüssel unter einer Topfpflanze, aber jetzt werden wir es nie erfahren. Die Türschwang auf und gab die Sicht auf das Büro von Felix frei. Es war ordentlich, die Möbel schön und gut angeordnet und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass irgendwas falsch sein könnte. Nichts bis auf den Schimmel an den Wänden, den Möbeln und jeder Oberfläche im Büro.  
„Oh“, sagt Angelina.  
„Oh“, sagte Sabrina.  
„Das habe ich schon gesagt“, meinte Angelina genervt.  
„Guys! Please!“, warf Yvette ein und machte ein paar Schritte in das Büro, bereit den Tatort zu untersuchen. Bei der genauen Untersuchung fiel ihr ein weiteres wichtiges Detail auf: Das Fenster war zersprungen, groß genug, um eine Person nach draußen zu defenestrieren. Angelina beugte sich aus dem Fenster und starrte die zehn Stockwerke nach unten (es hatte etwas gedauert das Büro zu finden).  
„Ich würde da gern run-„  
„NEIN!“  
Auffällig ist, dass der Schimmel sich sogar auf Fassade ausbreitete.  
„Also entweder haben die hier echt Probleme mit Schimmel oder ein humanoides Monster aus Schimmel hat Felix entführt.“  
„I worry about you sometimes.“  
„Wenn ich mir das genau ansehe“, erklärte Sabrina und schaute nach draußen: „Die Spur führt direkt in die Innenstadt, von da aus wahrscheinlich weiter. Wenn wir der Spur folgen, dann finden wir bestimmt Felix!“  
Yvette und Angelina sahen skeptisch aus dem Fenster.  
„Du glaubst, dass das funktionieren wird?“  
„Nein. Ich sage extra dumme Sachen, damit ich uns von der Arbeit abhalte!“, entgegnete Sabrina sarkastisch.  
Angelina verdrehte die Augen und die drei machten sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl, um der Spur mit dem Auto zu folgen. 

Die große Herausforderung am Auto fahren ist nicht die Führerscheinprüfung (vielleicht doch) oder der Straßenverkehr, sondern der Fact, dass man zum Auto fahren ein Auto braucht. Das Auto unseres Trios wurde abgeschleppt (*insert dirty joke later*) und somit war das Autofahren unmöglich. Sie entschlossen sich durch die Stadt mit ihrer Powerwalk-Fähigkeit zu laufen und der Spur so zu folgen. Memecity war um diese Tageszeit eine Stadt voller regem Treiben, als sie an einem kleinen Diner vorbei kamen sahen sie wie sich zwei Angestellte prügelten, überschattet wurde dies allerdings vom wiederholten Flehen eines Kundens: „Can I please have a waffle?“. Die drei blieben einen Moment fasziniert stehen, bis ihnen einfiel, dass sie eine Mission hatten! Eine wichtige Mission! Powerwalk an und dann ging es in Mopsgeschwindigkeit weiter! (Know your (T)raumschiff surprise Referenz!) Sie liefen ganz schnell weiter! So schnell wie sie von ihren kleinen Beinen getragen werden konnten! Allerdings kamen sie nicht sehr weit! Vor ihnen lag eine große Kreuzung und eine riesige Menschenmenge wartete bis es grün wurde. Als sich nach fünf Minuten immer noch nichts getan hatte wurden sie ungeduldig.  
„Man! Wenn es so weiter geht laufe ich einfach so über die sechsspurige Straße!“, meinte Angelina genervt.  
„Das würdest so oder so tun!“, erwiderten die beiden in unisono.  
„Stimmt. Aber wir müssen trotzdem etwas tun! Lass uns mal nach vorn gehen und gucken warum es nicht weiter geht!“, schlug Angelina vor.  
Gesagt getan. Tapfer kämpften sie sich durch die Menge aus Statistiken und anderen Menschen bis sie endlich am Ende des Bürgersteigs ankamen. Vor ihnen stand eine normalgroße Person (Per se ihr schlimmster Erzfeind), welche mit wallenden Gewändern verhüllt war.  
„Ihr steht vor der Kreuzung des Todes!“, verkündete die Person mit tiefer Stimme. „Ich werde euch drei Fragen stellen! Wenn ihr sie richtig beantwortet könnt ihr passieren. Falls nicht: Ich werde euch an einen schlimmeren Ort als die Hölle schicken!“


	5. Chapter 5

Funfact: „You are what you love, not who loves you.“ According to this some people are chicken nuggets.

Sie sahen den Wächter der Kreuzung des Todes an. Ein paar Augenblicke verstrichen, dann räusperte sich Angelina: „Gut! Ich habe keine Angst! Stell deine Fragen!“  
„Wer über die Kreuzung des Todes will geh, muss dreimal Rede und Antwort stehn! Dann darf er die andere Seite sehen!“, erklärte der Wächter der Kreuzung.  
„Ich hab doch schon ges-„  
„Man, dass seht so im Protokoll! Ich muss das immer sagen!“, erklärte der Wächter, dann räusperte sich der Wächter und sprach mit tieferer Stimme weiter.  
„Wie lautet dein Name?“  
„Angelina, auch Suicidegirl genannt.“  
„Was ist dein Auftrag?“  
„Die Suche nach Felix!“  
„Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?“  
„Schwarz!“  
„Alles richtig, du kannst gehen!“  
Die Ampel schaltete um und Autos mussten stehen bleiben, während Angelina ohne Problem die Straße überqueren konnte. Sobald sie die andere Seite fuhren die Autos wieder los. Weil Ampeln halt so funktionieren, duh. Der Wächter der Brücke wandte sich zu Yvette. Unsere Heldin schritt unerschrocken vor und stellte sich ihrem Schicksal.  
„Wie ist dein Name?“, fragte er.  
„Yvette, auch Drop-person genannt!“  
Der Wächter nickt zufrieden.  
„Was ist dein Auftrag?“  
„Die Suche nach Felix!“  
„Wie groß war Alexander der Große!“  
„Blau- Nein! Er war 1,60m!“  
Der Wächter sah sie prüfend an und schwieg einen Moment.  
„Das lasse ich nochmal gelten. Du kannst gehen!“  
Nachdem auch Yvette die Straße überquert hatte war Sabrina dran. Auch sie schritt unerschrocken vor, mit der Macht von Gott und Anime auf ihrer Seite kann ja schließlich nichts schief gehen.  
„Was ist dein Name?“  
„Sabrina! Yeetgirl!“  
„Was ist der Name des Autors von „Herr der Ringe“?“  
„John Ronald Reuel Tolkien!“  
„Wie ist es in Russland im Winter?“  
„Kalt!“  
Der Wächter der Brücke nickte zufrieden. Doch die Fußgängerampel wurde nicht grün. Sabrina sah ihn mit geschürzten Lippen an, das war nun wirklich nicht geplant.  
„Du hast die einmalige Chance eine Zusatzfrage zu beantworten, um einen Preis freizuschalten und um mich von meinem Fluch zu befreien!“  
Etwas Hoffnung schwang in der Stimme des Wächters mit. Sabrinas war hingegen verwirrt.  
„Dein Fluch?“  
„Ja!“, rief der Wächter und warf seine Hände in die Luft. „Ich war einfach ganz normal unterwegs und dann kam auf einmal eine Hexe und hat mich verflucht! Sie sagte, dass das wichtig für den Plot sei und dass ich so eines Tages drei Menschen treffen würde, die mir helfen würden meine Bestimmung zu finden! Wenn du die Frage beantworten kannst, werde ich frei sein! Weißt du wie langweilig es ist den ganzen Tag hier zu stehen?“  
Sabrina blinzelte einmal, zweimal und zog dann die Augenbrauen zusammen.   
„Das ist aber eine komisch Hintergrundgeschichte.“  
„Ja, voll der Bullshit“, stimmte der Wächter zu: „Bist du bereit für die letzte Frage?“  
Sabrina nickte voller Tatendrang. Vielleicht wird es ja richtig cool.  
„Was sagt der Bauer, wenn er seinen Traktor sucht?“  
„Wo ist mein Traktor!“, sagte Sabrina voller Überzeugung, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, damit sie nicht lachen musste. Die Ampel fing an in allen Farben gleichzeitig zu leuchten, flackernd und vom auffrischenden Wind hin und her gefegt. Der Wind begann an Sabrinas Haaren zu zerren und holte sie fast von ihren Füßen. Der Wind entwickelte sich zu einem Tornado, die Ampel schwankte gefährlich hin und her. Mit einem Mal explodierten die Lichter der Ampel und beide waren für einen Augenblick geblendet. Als Sabrina ihre Augen wieder öffnete war alles windstill. Statt des Wächters stand vor Sabrina ein ganz normaler Junge, gekleidet in Jeans und T-Shirt.  
„Moin. Mein Name ist Tim“, stellte sich der ehemalige Wächter.


	6. Chapter 6

FunFact: Ein Katapult wird auch Tribock genannt.

"LAUF! TIM, LAUF!"  
Der ehemalige Wächter war ganz verwirrt, dass er auf einmal angeschrien wurde, immerhin war er ein Softie.   
"TIM! Die Polizei findet Sachbeschädigung scheiße! Sie werden dich verhaften!"  
Oh. Oh.   
Tim machte den Narutorun über die Kreuzung und stieß zu seinen neuen Freunden. Gemeinsam rannten sie durch die Stadt, immer der Schimmelspur hinter.   
Und sie waren alle schlecht in Sport und hatten keine Ausdauer, auch wenn Tim sagt *unklare Handbewegung einfügen*.  
Nach der Xten Ecke tat sich ein riesiges Warenhaus vor ihnen auf. Das ganze Warenhaus war von Schimmel überzogen und vor dem Eingang standen zwei Statuen. Vorsichtig näherten sich unsere Helden dem Gebäude umd erkannten, dass es eigentlich gar keine Statuen waren. Es waren zwei kleine grüne Gestalten.  
"Wir Wächter sind."  
Tim streckte die Hand aus, schoss einen Energiestrahl ab und pulverisierte die Yodas.  
"Wow. Du bist ein Zauberer!", rief Sabrina.  
"Nein. Ich bin kein Zauberer!"  
"Tim, der Zauberer!", pflichtete Angelina bei.  
"NEIN! Ich bin kein Zauberer!"  
"Bullshit", sagte Yvette.  
"Ja, Bullshitboy", sagte Anglina und Tims Schicksal war besieglt.  
Sie gingen in das Warenhaus.


	7. Chapter 7

Funfact: Queen hatte in Deutschland vier Nr. 1 Alben. Hatte ich neulich auf Quizduell falsch. Pisst mich voll an.

Das Warenhaus war auch von innen mit einer dicken Schicht von Schimmel überzogen. Sie standen in einem Vorraum, vermutlich sonst als Lieferzone oder ähnliches genutzt. Die Glühbirnen waren alt, kaputt und mit Schimmel überzogen.  
Sabrina machte ein angewidertes Gesicht: „Warum passiert uns immer so was?“  
Tim verschränke die Arme und sah sich ebenfalls um.  
„Das passiert oft? Ja, gut. Läuft bei euch!“  
Sabrina nickte ging weiter ins Warenhaus, dicht gefolgt von ihren Begleitern.  
„Sollte hier nicht irgendwie eine Alarmanlage losgehen? Ich meine wir sind hier gerade eingebrochen!“, bemerkte Angelina.  
Yvette nickte zustimmend, allerdings wurde ihre Antwort von der Alarmanlage übertönt. Anstatt in Panik auszubrechen war Yvette einfach nur froh, dass sie nicht diejenige war, die die Alarmanlage gejinxt hat. Es öffneten sich Tore an den Seiten des Warenhauses und hunderte kleine Yodas strömten in den Raum.  
„Fuck! Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Angelina.  
„Ich kümmer mich drum!“, rief Tim und machte seinen Todesstrahl bereit: „Ich halte euch den Rücken frei! Ich umzingle ihn und mach einen Scheinangriff von Nordosten! Ihr müsst Felix retten und wir treffen uns nachher wieder!“  
Es blieb keine Zeit ihm zu widersprechen, da die Zwerge langsam drohten in der Yodaflut unterzugehen. Tim schoss ihnen den Weg frei bis sie am anderen Ende des Raumes angekommen waren und sie den Vorraum verlassen konnten.

Die Zwerge zwängten in den nächsten Raum. Es war eine riesige Halle, im Dach waren ein paar Fenster eingelassen. Die Luft stank nach Schimmel, alles war von ekliger schwarz, grüner Farbe. In der Mitte erhob sich ein riesiges etwas, gemacht aus Schimmel und wahrscheinlich einem Problem der Wasserrohre.  
"Ich sehe ihr habt mich gefunden!", sprach das Monster.  
"Stundenlang habe ich mir den perfekten Plan ausgedacht, um die Stadt zu übernehmen!", fuhr es fort und schaffte es tatsächlich eine vage menschliche Form anzunehmen. Das alles nur, um mit den Armen suchten zu können.  
"Wetten jetzt erklärt er uns den ganzen Plan?", flüsterte Sabrina den anderen zu.  
Das Monster führte seinen Monolog ungestört weiter.  
"Safe, man. Jemand sollte sich wegschleichen, um Felix zu suchen!", stimmte Yvette zu.  
"Hey! Hört ihr mir noch zu?", fragte das Monster aufgebracht.  
"Ja, ja. Klar. Mega interessant. Erzähl uns mehr!", sagte Angelina und versuchte sehr überzeugend zu nicken.  
"Los, Sabrina! Du bist dran!", flüsterte Yvette und Sabrina rannte unauffällig weg.


	8. Chapter 8

Funfact: Strom kommt aus der Steckdose und schmeckt aua. 

Tim sah ein fahles grün. Es formierte sich und bildete eine Armee aus Yodas. Und der sie anführte, dessen Name hieß Tod, und die Hölle folgte ihm nach. Und ihnen ward Macht gegeben, zu töten das vierte Teil auf der Erde mit dem Schwert und Hunger und mit dem Tod und durch die Tiere auf Erden. Doch Tim, der Zauberer, Bullshitboy, der erste seines Namens konnte dies nicht zulassen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf die Magie in seinem Körper. Er ließ sie in seine Hände fließen und machte sich bereit die Energie abzufeuern. Mit einem Mal starteten die Yodas ihre Attacke. Sie fingen an step zu tanzen, was Tim aus seinem Rhythmus brachte. Er schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und tat sich dabei selbst in seiner Verwirrung weh. Die Yodas sangen das Superperforator-Lied, die spirituelle Macht versteckt in den heiligen Zeilen gab ihnen Kraft und sie ließen Objekte auf ihnen fallen. 

Sabrina lief so schnell wie ihr durch ihre kleinen Füße erlaubt war. Nicht weit entfernt hörte sie wie Yvette und Angelina das Schimmelmonster weiter ablenkten. Unweit von ihrem jetzigen Standpunkt sah sie eine Tür in der Wand, sie griff die Schimmelbedeckte Türklinke ohne zu Zögern, denn sie war eine professionelle Heldin. Vielleicht hat sie ein bisschen gezögert, aber das ist am Ende des Tages ja auch nicht wichtig, es kommt darauf an sich dem Schlimmen zu stellen und nicht davor wegzulaufen! Super gemacht, Sabrina! Sie stieß die Tür auf und machte voll den Superheldenauftritt, ich schwöre. In dem Raum saß Felix, gefesselt und beleuchtet von nur einer Glühbirne.  
"Sabrina!", rief er erleichtert: "Ich freue mich, dass du da bist! Dieser Raum sieht aus wie ein Klischee aus einem billigen Krimi!"  
Sabrina nickte zustimmend und band ihn los.


	9. Chapter 9

Funfact: Georgius Sidus ist ein passender Name für kybernetische Cyber-Enkel.  
TW: Suicide.

Das Schimmelmonster, das sich mittlerweile als Thorben vorgestellt hatte, redete noch immer. Angelina war schrecklich langweilig.  
"Es fing alles an, an dem Tag an dem ich geboren wurde."  
"Boah, das hast du schon gesagt", meinte Angelina.  
Gleichzeitig sagte Yvette: "Oh nein, wie tragisch!".  
"Einst wollte ich auch ein Held sein wie ihr, aber dann habe ich einen Pfeil ins Knie bekommen!"  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man als Schimmelmonster Knie hat", bemerkte Yvette.   
Thronen fing an zu weinen.   
"Oh nein, er ist sensibel", sagte Yvette.  
Angelina war sehr genervt. Sie nahm sich Yvette Vilsa-Falsche, welche sie natürlich dabei hatte, in der Hoffnung das sie ertrinkt. Immerhin war sie Suicide-Girl.   
Und ihr Selbstmordversuch funktionierte, denn sie explodierte. Das ganze Warenhaus stürzte zusammen.  
Sie standen in Schutt und Asche. Yvette war pissig.  
"Ich hatte daran sterben können, Bruder. Und ich hätte mein Croissant fallen lassen."  
Zum Glück wurde Yvette vom Wasser der magisch Vilsa-Flasche beschützt, was verhinderte, dass sie in Flammen aufgeht. 

Sabrina und Felix standen ebenfalls in Asche und Schutt und waren sehr verwirrt.   
"Jetzt kann ich gar nicht meine Ginger the Ninja-Kräfte einsetzten. Dabei wäre ich doch so ein guter Companion gewesen."  
"Vielleicht wirst du ja nochmal entführt", tröstet Sabrina: "Lass uns zu den anderen gehen."  
Sabrina und Felix trafen auf Angelina und Yvette und waren im Allgemeinen doch ganz zufrieden mit ihrer Situation.   
"Wir müssen noch Tim wieder treffen."  
Also ging das fabulöse Trio der Vier zurück zum Ort an dem alles begann. In die Eingangshalle.   
Dort stand Tim und er war sehr zufrieden mit sich.   
"Tim, was hast du gemacht?", fragte Felix.  
"Ich habe Yodas mit Energiestrahlen angegriffen!", erklärte Tim.  
"Aber Tim", begann Sabrina: "Das tötet Yodas."   
"Ich weiß", sagte Tim: "Das ist meine Mission gewesen."  
"Wow", sagte Angelina.  
"Na dann haben wir ja alles geklärt. Dann können wir ja auch gehen", bestimmte Yvette.   
"Außer wir haben noch was zu klären?", fragte Tim.  
"Ja"; sagte Felix: "Ist überhaupt jemand verletzt worden?"  
"Ich", antwortet Sabrina: "Also ich die Holztür geöffnet habe, habe ich mit einen Splitter zugezogen."  
"Da müssen wir wohl ins Krankenhaus."  
Dann fing "Country Roads" an zu spielen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim: Wovon wird die Story angetrieben?  
> Annabell: Chaos.

Funfact: Audiospuren werden mono aufgenommen. Win des Tages. Ihr bekommt noch einen zweiten Fakt. Kohlrabi entstand im 14. Jahrhundert.

Sie wären gern mit dem Auto ins Krankenhaus gefahren, aber das wurde ja abgeschleppt.   
Also mussten sie mit der Schwerverletzten Sabrina, welche gerade Mystic Messanger spielte, durch die Stadt laufen.   
Sie überhörten einen Kampf in einer Gosse.  
"Das ist einen Halsamphore!"  
"Nein, dass ist eine Bauchamphore!"  
Zwei wild gewordenen Archäologen stritten sich. Shit.   
"Das ist nicht unser Problem", meinte Felix.  
Im gleichen Moment zückte einer der Archäologen ein Ulfberht-Schwert, obwohl er sich auf griechische Archäologie spezialisiert hatte.   
Und dann war der andere Archäologe nur noch Geschichte.   
Doch dann trat eine Halbgöttin in Weiß in Gasse und warfen den toten Archäologen mit einem Skalpell ab. Weil Medizin so funktioniert.   
"Diese Ärztin sieht doch richtig vertrauenswürdig aus", sagte Felix: "Dann müssen wir gar nicht mehr in Krankenhaus."  
Der Archäologe stand auf und war geheilt. Dann ging er. Weil er nur ein NPC ist.   
Die Ärztin bemerkte die Gruppe und guckte sie prüfend an.   
"Kannst du Tote wiederbeleben?", fragte Yvette als Gesprächseinstieg. Because that's what Heros do.   
"Ja", sagte Laura: "Aber es ist ein Geheimnis."  
"Krass", sagte Sabrina: "Du kannst dich unserer Band anschließen?"  
"Ich dachte, wir wären ein Team?"  
"Ich dachte, wir wären die Avengers?"  
"Dafür reicht das Budget nicht", warf Tim ein.   
"Habt ihr den auch Fähigkeiten?", fragte Laura.  
"Ja."  
Dann erklärten sie ihre Fähigkeiten in einem unnötigen Dialog, bestehen aus Exposition und Rückblenden.   
"Ich schließe mich euch an", erklärte Laura: "Ich will herausfinden, warum wir diese Kräfte haben. Andere Leute mit Fähigkeiten könnten dabei helfen."  
"Boah, voll smart", sagte Felix.   
"Ich habe mich ja noch nie gefragt, warum wir diese Fähigkeiten haben", gestand Sabrina, während Laura aus Herzensgüte ihren Splitter behandelte.   
Yvette klatschte in die Hände.  
"Dann haben wir ja endlich den wichtigsten Plotpoint gefunden."  
"Ja", stimmte Angelina zu: "Es wird Zeit für eine Zweite Staffel."


End file.
